


Love Stuck

by Ygr_girl



Category: On My Block (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygr_girl/pseuds/Ygr_girl
Summary: Veronica Lodge is writing in a diary as she moves to FreeRidge and falls in love with Cesar and sparks a love battle between Veronica, Monse, and Olivia. This causes a battle and conflict in the neighborhood as Monse goes crazy.





	Love Stuck

August 09, 2018  
Dear Diary,  
Today I finished packing. I really don’t understand why he had to be so horrible and leave us in this mess… Mom is in denial. She’s convinced that dad will eventually get out and moving will be better for us. He’s brought us so much pain, I don’t think I can ever forgive him…  
Moving away might be a good idea like mother says. I can’t bare another minute here in the big capital. I promise myself I will not let anyone know how evil I was here, and I will change. Change is different right? That’s why we’re leaving… for a new start. No more weight on our hearts and from now on just moving forward and not letting anything get in the way of our success as he would always say. No more hurt and no more damage. He’s done enough and cleaning it can’t be enough…  
I hope my new school is easy to make new friends, I know it's going to be a challenge to even get people to trust a bully like me... or old me I should say. I guess we’ll just have to wait and find out… see you soon Free Ridge.  
-xoxo V  
August 12, 2018  
Dear Diary,  
We finally made it to LA. Except for the life I pictured here with pop stars and just famous people in general, I was not expecting this. I don’t want to say it but its ghetto… Not like a fake ghetto, but like REALLY ghetto. No one is outside after certain hours. There’s a house that always has gangsters or cholos—or whatever the heck you call them here. -- outside when we drove up there was tagging on multiple buildings and its just bad… Mother was wrong, y segun ella. I now have no choice in whatever happens now. It’s ridiculous like seriously, how am I going to walk to school and feel safe? What if we get robbed. He can’t come to save us. Mother really had something up her sleeve when she said better life. WE’RE STILL IN HIS!! I should’ve known we didn’t come here to get away, we came to be protected by his people. I want to go back, I need to talk to her.  
-xoxo V  
August 13, 2018  
Dear Diary,  
Well, I’m about to go to bed. All you can hear outside is the wind and the neighbors arguing. I talked to mother and she literally said we have no choice no matter what we do. That I just need to keep to myself and not let daddy down. What does that mean? Am I going to have to testify too? I thought it was just mom. I guess I won’t find out until they tell me what really is going on. I may not know everything, but I know enough to know the damage he’s done, and I am not going to let it keep happening.  
Totally off topic, but we went grocery shopping today, and when we got home I saw this boy… I’m not sure what his name was, but boy was he sexy. He had his hair too the side, in a muscle shirt and cargo pants… If he looked that good from far away, I just know he’s even better looking up close. Maybe we’re in the same school district, I mean he was with some friends I assume, they didn’t look bad either so hopefully, I can make friends with them. Goodnight  
-xoxo V  
August 14, 2018  
Dear Diary,  
It Is 7:48 am and it's my first day at my new school. Nervous? Just a little. I am ready though. I’m not sure if this skirt is too much for this district but hopefully my wardrobe doesn’t draw too much attention to me. I just want to lay back and make a few friends. Not too crazy just enough to survive. I’m not who I was in New York anymore, I left her behind, so no more mean drama queen and no more attempting to rule the school. Wish me luck…  
-xoxo V  
August 16, 2018  
Dear Diary,  
Well, I just got home from school and it's honestly not as bad as I thought. The people are nice, and the cute boy from the neighborhood…his name is Cesar. Oh, Cesar, he is so handsome. We bumped into each other this morning in the halls and he showed me around to my classes and even introduced me to his friends. Jamal and Ruby are super cool, they just argue too much, and Jamal is really overdramatic. Oh and there’s Olivia and Monse… Olivia is always wanting to be included, I can tell she likes the attention, and Monse she is so bossy, she literally needed to know every step Cesar was going to make when we were together. I can tell it bothered her that I was with him most of the day… I don’t know if it’s because she doesn’t like me, or maybe she just is naturally like that. I don’t know but I do think she likes him too. I think they both like him but I’m not too sure yet. Besides that, I think he likes me… Soo we will see.  
-xoxo V


End file.
